Le Traducteur de Poudlard
by Lovely A
Summary: -ARRÊTÉE- Harry, victime d'un effet secondaire, entend les pensées de tous les animaux. En plus de les aider, ainsi que leur maître, il doit contenir Draco qui n’apprécie pas toujours certains évènements… -suite LP-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi sauf l'histoire )

**Compréhension de lecture:** Draco, qui est le narrateur dans le prologue, parle aussi à des enfants et à Harry qui sont avec lui, mais eux on ne les entends pas. Bref, je suis incompréhensible, mais vous comprendrez en lisant, j'imagine ahah!

**Notee de l'auteur:** Bonjour les gens! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas... c'est bien Lovely A avec la suite du Lionceau de Poudlard, intitulé, Le Traducteur de Poudlard. J'ai aucune idée de quand date mon dernier postage, mais il s'est passé bien des trucs dans ma vie et j'ai tout simplement mis l'écriture de côté. C'est même surprenant que j'ai tapé ce prologue en deux jours, mais c'est bien parce que je sors d'une maladie qui m'a complètement mise à terre, et ma mère veut que je reste tranquille à la maison même si je boue d'enthousiasme. Alors j'ai décidé de m'y mettre.

C'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais pour le prologue... mais si je m'écoutais, vous n'auriez jamais les chapitres ahah! Je suis tellement perfectionniste quand il sagit de ce que j'écris... y'a jamais rien de bon, je vous le jure! Et puisque je considère que vous avez assez attendu, je n'aie pas fait corriger le prologue donc je n'aie pas le moindre petit avis sur ce torchon et ça m'inquiète. Vous me ferez plaisir avant de partir j'espère ).?

Ooh, et je vous avertis, je ne crois pas faire des chapitres aussi long que dans LP, et je ne sais pas quand je vais publiez. Finalement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'attendre d'avoir terminée la fic avant de poster... je ne la commence pas, ou bien j'efface tout ce que j'ai fais --'.

Dernière chose, je publis la suite de LP, avec un peu de réticence... je ne sais pas qu'est que ça va donner, et j'ai bien peur de vous décevoir. J'ai beaucoup changée depuis le premier chapitre de LP et mon style d'écriture aussi. Je ne crois pas être aussi drôle, le sarcasme a prit une grande place dans ma chère vie, et je suis hilarante quand je parle, spontanément... enfin, je vais faire la fic jusqu'au bout, peut-être que je n'aie tout simplement plus l'habitude. Qui sait, je vais reprendre de la graine en travaillant! C'est peut-être comme la bicyclette...

Enfin! Je vais vous laissez avant d'écrire plus long que le prologue ahah!

Bonne lecture D 33

* * *

**Le traducteur de Poudlard**

_Prologue_

**Prologue**

( pour faire original hihi! )

* * *

Quand je me suis levé ce matin-là, je m'attendais à vivre une journée normale. Enfin. Après avoir passé quelques mois en lionceau, je me disais que j'avais bien droit à ça. Mais, naturellement, on en avait décidé autrement!

En marchant vers la Grande Salle, et en voyant la tête perdu d'Harry, je me suis simplement dit avec un sourire suffisant qu'il devait se remémorer la nuit torride qu'on venait de passer. L'idée qu'il aurait pu être plus enthousiasme ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit. Après tout, il fallait bien lui laisser le temps de s'habituer au fait que je reviendrai plus en animal le lendemain matin.

En y repensant, c'est tout de même quelque chose qui a du le traumatisé. La nuit, un bel homme apparaît nu dans son salon et le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit de baise avec lui, il retrouve entre ses couvertures un simple chat. Allo le traumatisme.

« De quoi tu parles! » s'exclama alors Harry, d'une voix si mélodieuse que j'en sursauta de surprise.

« Mais j'ai rien dis! » je répliqua en tenant mon cœur palpité d'une main.

« Bien sûr tu parles comme une pie depuis tantôt à propos d'une de tes tantes qui avaient perdus tant de pieds que c'était à se demander comment elle faisait encore pour marcher! » continua t-il en balayant l'air de ses bras.

« Ok, et c'est Ron qui est fou? » je secoua la tête avant de reprendre. « Chacune de mes tantes ont toujours eu deux pieds et n'en n'ont jamais perdu un seul, » concluais-je en tendant les deux mains devant moi.

Oui, je sais, je suis complètement nul pour raconter des histoires. Je vous avais prévenu, mais vous avez insistés pour que je vous raconte le début quand même. Tant pis pour vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas, demain, Harry ne va pas oubliez d'apporter la pensine, et l'action se déroulera dans sa tête, à l'époque où ça s'est produit. Je vous le promets, vous allez en rire un bon coup!

Bon, on en étions-nous? Ah oui!

« Alors si ce n'était pas toi, et que nous sommes seuls dans ce corridor… qui étais-ce? » me demanda Harry, en regardant partout autour de nous.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de les reporter sur le sol pour les frotter avec mes doigts.

« Sûrement ce mille-pattes qui comptait sa vie à cet autre mille-pattes, » ais-je dis sarcastiquement. Pour la deuxième fois ce matin-là, Harry me fit terriblement peur.

« Ne plaisante pas, Draco! » fit-il en m'empoignant brusquement par les épaules – la source de ma frayeur -, avant de regarder les mille-pattes. « Maintenant que tu le dis… on dirait vraiment que la voix provient d'_eux_… » avait-il continué, les yeux agrandit par une quelconque affirmation sûrement très intelligente. Non, non, je ne suis pas sarcastique. Que veut dire ce mot?

Dans tout les cas, je décida que j'avais eu assez peur et que mon ventre avait assez patienté. Il était l'heure d'aller manger. Et j'avais – truc qui marche encore, cela dit – un truc infaillible pour attirer _toute_ l'attention d'Harry Potter sur moi.

Je le poussai donc contre le mur. Ses yeux merveilleusement verts se posèrent naturellement sur moi, mes mains trouvèrent refuges dans ses cheveux alors que mes lèvres capturèrent les siennes pour un baiser passionnel. Je collai mon corps le plus proche possible du sien, tandis que ses mains glissai de mes bras jusqu'au creux de mes reins – et, pour l'une d'entres elles, sur une de mes fesses, héhé. J'entendis ce que j'aime toujours autant entendre, un gémissement étouffé par nos lèvres venant de mon Gryffindor préféré. Et une petite lumière dans ma tête fit _tilt_ et je me reculai – à contrecoeur, naturellement.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, on va manger? » lui dis-je en lui mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure. « On aura le reste de la journée pour s'amuser… »

« Hanhan… » acquiesça t-il simplement, avant de me voler un cours baiser et ma main, qu'il noua à la sienne.

Il en oublia son histoire de mille-pattes, et Harry abordait à présent un grand sourire, qui me fit sourire aussi. Je savais qu'il imaginait le reste de notre journée, je tentai donc de m'imaginer ce qu'il imaginait, ce qui me faisait aussi sourire. Enfin bref, aux yeux des gens que l'on croisai par la suite, nous étions tout simplement deux amoureux qui souriaient bêtement en se tenant la main.

Nous n'aurions toutefois pas souris du tout, si nous avions su le véritable programme de notre journée…

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Tout se déroulait très bien au début. Nous étions assis avec les potes, à la table des Slytherin, et nous écoutions Ron raconter une blague particulièrement drôle mais que j'ai oublié depuis le temps. Si on aurait eu la pensine… enfin. Reste que ce matin-là, tout le monde avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le bon vieux Ron. C'était beau de voir le sourire de Blaise!

Oui bon. Alors comme je disais, tout se déroulait bien au début. Harry avait complètement oublié ses mille-pattes, il avait repris des couleurs et il n'avait plus un air d'abruti de parano. Désolé, ce n'était pas trop méchant comme insulte? Vous verrez, il y aura bien pire dans les pensées d'Harry, demain.

Et puis, alors que tout le monde souriait, parlait, mangeait – on était un dimanche matin, on avait de quoi se la couler douce, pas d'études pour personne! -, les chouettes sont arrivées. Sur le coup, c'était pas si mal, puis Harry avait grimacé et ainsi attiré mon attention.

« Qu'est qu'il y a? » je lui demandai doucement en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

« Y'a beaucoup trop de gens qui parlent… ce n'est pas normal… » m'avait-il répondu, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Mais c'est normal que les gens parlent dans la Grande Salle. »

« Je sais, putain, y'en a juste _trop_ tout d'un coup! »

« Pas la peine d'être chiant, hein… » j'avais répondu, avant d'ôter mon bras et de bouder.

Ouais, Harry n'avait vraiment aucune considération pour moi. Il était méchant, il me parlait avec froideur et il venait toujours me manipuler pour se faire pardonner. Vraiment il… quoi? Comment ça c'était _mon_ comportement! J'ai toujours été un a-mou-re! Mais je sais qu'en plus ça ce ne c'est pas déroulé comme ça! Comment tu veux que je me souvienne de tout par cœur? Je mets ma sauce un peu, c'est tout… Ouais, ok, je vais garder ma sauce pour le dîner ce soir et je vais tacher de faire marcher ma mémoire!

Alors que je boudais pour une raison que l'on ne nommera pas, vu qu'elle est supposément fausse, Harry avait décidé qu'il en avait marre d'entendre autant de gens parlés. Et qu'est qu'on fait quand on veut que tout le monde se taise?

« FERMEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ-LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!!!!!!!!!! » On fait ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle et toute l'attention des gens de celles-ci était tournée vers le brun aux yeux verts que tout le monde admire. C'est vrai, alors ne nie pas, merci de te taire je raconte l'histoire aux enfants! Pff, vraiment…

« Tu es satisfait, maintenant? » je lui demandai en tournant la tête vers lui, une moue boudeuse toujours accrochée aux lèvres.

« NOooooNnnn! Dray, j'entends encore des voix… c'est pareil comme tout à l'heure… »

« Tu veux dire quand tu croyais que les mille-pattes se parlaient? » j'avais continué, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Quelques personnes avaient dans la Grande Salle, mais – héhé – j'avais un regard glacial qui les avait fait taire rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de rire de lui, bon.

« Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr, » Harry avait cette fois-ci répondu avec plus d'assurance, et il avait arrêté de se tenir la tête comme si elle avait l'intention d'exploser.

Mes sourcils se sont froncés alors que je m'étais tourné complètement vers mon petit ami.

« Harry… » mais je ne terminai pas ma phrase.

Non car, brusquement, Harry s'était retourné vers l'élève assis derrière lui, et l'avait empoigné par le col de son uniforme.

« Tu vas arrêté de te penser bon et tu vas nourrir ta foutue chouette, ok? »

Je vous le jure. Tellement qu'Harry avait été menaçant avec sa voix glaciale, ses yeux noirs et tout simplement en étant _lui_, le mec avait blanchit et avait prit quelque chose comme une dizaine de petits trucs qu'il avait ensuite tendu à sa chouette.

À cette minute, j'ai été terriblement fier d'être LE copain d'Harry Potter. Je sais que je ne te l'aie jamais dit, tu sais bien que j'étais bien trop orgueilleux! Justement pour éviter que tu me fasses ce petit sourire satisfait!

COMME JE DISAIS, c'était bien drôle de voir ce Slytherin aussi blanc que les Weasley sont roux. Si je me souviens bien, il en avait entendu parler longtemps de celle-là. Et non, je n'avais rien à voir là-dedans – héhé…

Bref! Naturellement, l'éclat d'Harry avait attiré l'attention des professeurs. Severus et Sirius sont rapidement arrivés près de nous.

« Ryry subit des effets secondaires? » avait presque roucoulé Sirius en passant sa main dans les cheveux dudit Ryry. Celui-ci le fixait et se demandait visiblement s'il devait le traiter de con ou bien lui demander de quoi il parlait.

« Mais qu'est qui te prend, Black? » avait alors demandé Severus, coupant Harry dans ses choix sans le savoir. Mon brun s'était contenté d'attendre la réponse.

À ce moment, Sirius avait eu l'air de prendre conscience de son geste. Lentement, il avait ôté sa main des cheveux d'Harry et s'était relevé, avant de croiser les bras sur la poitrine et levé les yeux au ciel et marmonné quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Quoi? » demandai Harry, qui s'était dit qu'il était peut-être le seul a rien avoir entendu à cause de ses voix imaginaires – mais qui ne l'étaient pas réellement, je n'oublie pas de spécifier!

« Mmh… je disais juste que je me pratiquais. Pour le bébé. Tu avais l'air… mmh… enfin bref. Sev'? »

« J'imagine que je peux en parler ici, cela nous évitera de refaire le message au dîner ce soir, » avait commencé à raconter Severus de sa voix habituellement froidement neutre. Je sais, c'est bizarrement dit, mais j'aime ça, bon. « Nous avons à faire, tout simplement, à un effet secondaire de la potion que vous avez pris pour communiquez à Draco lorsqu'il était lionceau. De ce fait, vous pouvez communiquez avec _tous_ les animaux de cette planète. »

Vous vous souvenez du gars qui avait blanchit après que Harry lui ait parlé? Et bah, c'était vraiment rien comparé à la pâleur qu'avait prit le visage d'Harry à cette nouvelle.

« Jusqu'à temps qu'on trouve un remède, naturellement, » s'était pressé d'ajouter Sirius, en voyant le visage d'Harry, et son regard désespéré.

« Si tu veux, on ira à l'infirmerie pour te prendre des pilules contre le mal de tête Harry, je crois que tu vas en avoir de besoin, » avait ensuite ajouté Blaise avant de pouffer discrètement dans le cou de Ron.

Moi-même je me retenais drôlement pour ne rigoler. C'était le cas pour beaucoup de monde. Imaginer. Harry pourrait discuter avec _tous_ les animaux que la Terre portait. Y'avait de quoi rire. Sauf pour Harry, qui se levai lentement, et marchai vers la sortie de la Grande Salle en posant les mains sur ses oreilles, en essai vain de cesser, j'imagine, le flot de paroles des étudiants _et _des chouettes qui étaient encore dans la Grande Salle.

J'avais souris, pis rigoler un peu, avant de reprendre du sérieux et de sortir en coursant léger pour rattraper Harry. Pour l'instant je ne me doutais tout simplement pas à quel point cette situation allait se retourner autant sur moi que sur Harry. Non, pour l'instant, je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'Harry qui était assis sous un arbre dans le parc, fixant l'eau mais je m'étais fais la remarque, je me souviens, que si elle n'avait pas été là, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence.

« Harry? » j'avais dit en me laissant tomber face à lui.

« Je vais vivre l'Enfer… » avait-il murmuré sans même me regarder.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis je m'installai à genou entre ses jambes avant de prendre son menton dans ma main, forçant ses prunelles à plonger dans les miennes.

« Ça ne peut pas être si terrible, tu vas sûrement t'y habituer et bientôt ça ne te fera ni chaud ni froid! »

« Est-ce que tu t'habituerais à ce qu'un poisson souhaite que tu aies assez chaud pour venir se baigner, pour ensuite te frôler subtilement pendant ta baignade? »

Je vais me contenter de dire que ce fut mon tour de blanchir, et que j'avais obstinément refusé de tourner la tête vers le lac pour le reste de la journée.

Naturellement, je coupe l'histoire ici. La suite, et bien, vous la verrez demain, dans la pensine. Ça va être beaucoup plus divertissement!

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal avec le fait que Draco narrait à Harry et aux enfants parfois hihi!

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous demandez votre avis... je suis tendue et toute excitée en même temps!


	2. J'adore les bruits

**Le Traducteur de Poudlard**

_Chapitre I_

**J'adore les bruits**

* * *

PoV Harry (jusqu'à la fin de cette Fic)

* * *

Au moins, l'année achève. J'ai cette putain de chance. Je n'ai aucune idée si j'avais pu survivre sinon. Ça fait deux jours et, merde, j'ai l'impression que la tête va me SAUTER! Et ce n'est pas des blagues.

Le seul point positif? Ginny et Pansy ont décidé que je faisais assez pitié comme ça et qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance, mais j'ai la conscience tranquille de ce côté pour un moment.

« _Vous avez vu la tête de condamné que tire ce joli garçon?_ »

« _Peut-être que si on lui arrachait la tête il irait mieux._ »

« _Oh oui, et ensuite on pourrait jouer avec son corps!_ »

« _C'est vrai qu'il a l'air appétissant…_ »

Mantes religieuses. Je trouve rassurant que ces saloperies d'insectes s'intéressent à un truc aussi gros que moi comme prochain mari!

C'est parce que j'ai aussi fait la _merveilleuse _découverte que les animaux sont terriblement… pervers. Je ne croyais pas qu'on pouvait atteindre un niveau de perversité à ce point élevé à tout moment, mais je me suis trompé.

Hier soir, je voulais aller voir Ron pour discuter Quidditch. Draco s'est découvert une passion pour le piano et, bien que c'était agréable de l'entendre jouer au début, au bout d'une heure je m'emmerdais.

Alors, je suis arrivé devant les appartements de Préfet – il m'a dit qu'il allait passer la soirée là avec Blaise. Non, je n'avais pas fait le lien. Désolé de ne pas être aussi obsédé que tous ces connards d'animaux! M'enfin, j'ai levé le poing pour cogner quand j'ai _entendu_.

« _Oh non! Cet humain va cogner et le spectacle va s'arrêter à cause de lui!_ »

« _Quoi? Mais quelle merde! C'est trop chaud pour qu'un con vienne tout gâcher!_ »

« _Tu veux aller le lui dire, peut-être?_ »

J'ai décidé que j'en avais assez entendu. Je n'ai même pas tenté de savoir quelle sorte de bestiole avait parlé, j'ai juste pris mes jambes à mon cou et j'ai couru foutument vite jusqu'aux appartements de Draco et moi.

Je suis certain que les trucs étaient heureux, ils ont pu assister au reste du show.

D'un côté, je suis content, parce que cette… _intervention_ a évité une situation bien embarrassante. Pour eux. Parce que, ce matin, quand j'ai vu Blaise arriver et embrasser Ron avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés… et bien je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait hier et j'ai viré pivoine. D'ailleurs, c'est cette situation qui m'a amené à venir me promener dans le parc. J'ai dit que j'avais une bouffée de chaleur – oui, oui, à cause de mon terrible mal de tête 'Mione, tu as raison! – et je suis sorti prendre de l'air. Je regretterais presque à cause des mantes religieuses…

Mais bon je dois me dire qu'il me reste une semaine! Une semaine avant les vacances! Ça va sûrement être _beaucoup_ mieux au Square Grimmaurd il n'y aaucun animal! À moins qu'on entre Kreatur dans le lot, mais malheureusement, je l'entendais déjà, _lui_.

« Harry! Oh, Harry! » Me crie une voix bourrue derrière moi.

Lorsque je me retourne, je tombe sur Hagrid. Que j'avais reconnu, cela dit. Voyons, je ne croyais pas du tout avoir affaire à une espèce d'ours. Pff, il ne faut pas me prendre pour n'importe qui non plus!

« Salut Hagrid! » Je réponds en souriant – un sourire un peu forcé, avouons-le – alors qu'il s'arrête devant moi, limite un peu essoufflé.

« Comment ça va, ce matin? »

« Oh, ça va, je m'en tire. Et vous? »

« Pareil, mais j'ai juste… un petit souci. Et, mmh, je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas m'aider. »

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir! Quel est le problème? »

« Tu es au courant du nouvel Hippogriffe que j'ai. Bah, je crois qu'il a mal quelque part, car il n'arrête pas de sauter sur une patte puis sur une autre sans arrêt. Je ne peux même pas l'approcher. Je me demandais si… si tu ne pouvais pas lui parler? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Note de la journée : demander quel est le service _avant_ d'accepter de le faire. Réfléchir _avant_ de parler et d'agir ne me ferait tout simplement pas de mal, en fin de compte.

« Ouais, d'accord… » Je réponds sans grand enthousiasme.

« Parfait, merci Harry! Suis-moi, je t'amène à la bête! » Réplique-t-il avec _beaucoup_ d'enthousiasme.

Ouais, Hagrid l'est bien assez pour deux.

Nous sommes maintenant devant Muriel. Oui, Muriel est l'Hippogriffe. Son nom n'est pas drôle, son nom n'est pas trop féminin pour lui. Non. Muriel c'est même viril, très viril. J'aurais aimé me nommer Muriel. Putain, je suis sûr que Draco adorerait jouir en criant _Muriel_.

Bon, ça va. J'arrête de déconner.

J'avoue que Muriel est bizarre. Je sais pourquoi, par contre.

« Il n'aime pas la selle. »

« Quoi? » Me demande innocemment Hagrid.

« La selle, elle lui fait quelque chose. Il a dit 'oh non, putain, pas la selle' quand il vous a vu arriver avec dans les mains. »

« Harry! Ton langage, je te prie! »

« C'est ce qu'il a dit! » Je me défends vivement en pointant Muriel du doigt.

« _Tu me cherches?_ »

Oups. Je tourne vivement la tête vers Muriel, et je remarque le regard méchamment intimidant qu'il a pointé sur moi. Hanhan, pointé sur moi comme si c'était un revolver. Je vais me servir tout simplement de cette expression : si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais mort.

« Non, non, pas du tout! Je suis là pour t'aider, c'est tout! » Je me dépêche donc de me défendre.

Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme repas d'Hippogriffe, surtout d'un Hippogriffe qui n'est pas heureux. C'est dangereux.

« _Tu comprends ce que je dis?_ »

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que le regard de Muriel est maintenant interrogateur et qu'il a recommencé à bouger d'un pied sur l'autre, signe de son inconfort.

« Mmh, oui. Je… »

« _Tu es l'humain qui a eu de la merde avec une potion, je sais. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi. J'en suis heureux, toutefois, car tu vas pouvoir m'aider._ »

Je ne prendrai pas la chance de refuser, maintenant qu'il est heureux… il est moins dangereux.

« Tu lui parles? »

« Oui, Hagrid. »

Après avoir répondu au géant et lui avoir lancé un regard lui signifiant tout simplement 'chut', je retourne mon attention vers Muriel.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider? »

« _Peut-être que vous pourriez dire à votre ami que ma couille est coincée entre mon corps et la ganse de cuir. C'est détestablement douloureux._ »

Ok, c'est très important. Je ne dois pas rire. Ça pourrait être pris comme une offense. J'aurais des heures tout à l'heure pour rire. Pour l'instant, je dois me concentrer, et dire l'information à Hagrid. Rien que ça. Ce n'est pas très difficile…

« Hagrid? » Dis-je d'une voix légère. « Et bien… le problème vois-tu c'est que… » Je sais que je suis capable. Je peux me rendre jusqu'au bout sans rire. Je suis un homme, un vrai!

« C'est que? » Me presse le géant.

Je prends une grande respiration, et je _sens_ que c'est le moment pour le dire, sans que je ne pouffe.

« Muriel a une couille prise entre son corps et la ganse de la selle » Fais-je rapidement en ne regardant aucun point précis. L'important, c'est que je ne regarde ni Hagrid, ni Muriel. Car je dois encore me retenir avant de rire.

« Oh, d'accord… » Murmure mon ami, et je ne tente même pas de savoir qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ni l'air qu'il aborde.

« Et bien tu peux dire à Muriel que s'il me laisse l'approcher, je vais arranger… ça. » Termine-t-il et, à l'entendre, je dirais qu'il acquiesce de la tête en parlant.

« Ok. Muriel? » Je sens l'attention de l'Hippogriffe sautillant revenir sur moi. « Si tu laisses Hagrid t'approcher, il va t'arranger ça, et tu n'auras plus aucune douleur. »

« _C'est bon, mon petit! Merci beaucoup! Si jamais tu le souhaites, tu pourras toujours venir me monter, je te laisserai faire avec joie!_ » Me répond l'animal avec joie – justement.

Putain de bordel de merde. J'ai vraiment un esprit déplacé! Je ne crois pas qu'il pensait à le monter de _cette_ manière. Il disait simplement que je pourrais monter sur son dos et m'envoler dans les airs, c'est tout. Saloperies d'animaux pervers! Ils déteignent sur moi, c'est clair. Oui, oui, même si ça fait _que_ deux jours que j'entends toutes leurs foutues conneries. Deux jours, dans cette situation, c'est plus que long.

« Je n'y manquerais pas! » Je finis par répondre à Muriel en souriant, puis je lui fais une petite révérence par politesse, mais je garde bien de le fixer dans les yeux. Je ne dois toujours pas rire. « À la prochaine, Hagrid. »

« Oui, bonne journée et encore merci, Harry! » Me répond rapidement mon ami avant de s'avancer vers Muriel.

Mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de regarder l'expression du géant. Il est troublé. Oh oui, il l'est!

En me retournant vers la sortie, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer et par sécurité j'étouffe ça d'une légère toux. Juste au cas où… Même si j'entends déjà Hagrid se mettre au boulot, on ne sait jamais. D'ailleurs, l'idée qu'Hagrid se mette au boulot avec Muriel me fait sourire un peu plus et je me dépêche de m'en aller.

Un peu plus loin, enfin, je m'installe l'épaule contre un arbre et je ris. Je me laisse tout à fait aller, et putain, ce que ça fait du bien! Bordel… un Hippogriffe qui sautille parce qu'une de ses couilles est prise dans sa selle… et Hagrid qui se charge du boulot!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

C'est l'heure du dîner. Donc l'heure de raconter aux copains cette histoire, ma foi, hilarante!

« Salut! » Je m'exclame joyeusement en me laissant tomber aux côtés de Dray.

« Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur. » Sourit-il, juste avant que je ne l'embrasse. J'adore son goût. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il goûte, mais c'est délicieux.

« Ouais, et c'est parce que j'ai vécu un truc _trop_ drôle tout à l'heure! » Je fais en tapant mes mains ensemble.

« Putain, ça a l'air intense. Fais attention, Draco, y'a quelque chose qui le rend plus joyeux que toi t'es capable! » Rigole Blaise.

« T'es con! Ne me le rend pas parano, j'ai pas besoin de ça par dessus le marché! » Je proteste en souriant.

« Pardon? Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, ça? » Me demande mon blondinet d'amour d'un regard noir. Je lui fais un sourire digne du soleil, et naturellement, il se fend lui aussi d'un sourire. Son sourire à lui est niais, par contre. Il est trop chou!

« Rien, bébé. Tu sais bien que j'adoreeee embarquer dans les conneries de Blaisou-chou! » Je réponds quand même en l'embrassant rapidement. J'entends Ron rigoler alors que Blaise grogne.

« Alors, tu nous racontes ton histoire trop drôle Harry? » Demande doucement Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Où est Théo? » Je réplique en regardant s'il n'est pas à la table des Slytherin.

« Oh, ne le cherche pas, il ne viendra pas manger. » Rit doucement ma meilleure amie.

« Heu, ok. Bon alors je me lance! »

« Attention pour que ça ne fasse pas trop mal » Commente Ron en me regardant d'un air sérieux. Je le regarde, la bouche ouverte, sur ma lancée. Puis, il éclate de rire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi.

« C'est ça, fou toi de ma gueule! Abruti » Je ris toujours en lui balançant une chip.

« Hey! Désolé, elle était trop facile » Fait-il avant de me relancer la chip en disant, « aller, fais-nous rire! »

« Bon alors tout à l'heure Hagrid est venu me voir et – »

« _Non, mais elle compte me lâcher un jour? Patata, patati, elle ne comprend donc pas que j'en aie rien à faire de ses câlins et de ses yeux doux? Sale cruche!_ »

Ahem. Disons que cette chouette a le don d'être déconcertante. Lavande lui dit plein de belles choses et elle, elle l'envoie chier. Wow, c'est beau l'amour maître animal…

« Harry? Ça va? » Me demande Draco en passant la main devant mes yeux.

« Heu, oui, désolé. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait habitué avec le fait d'entendre les animaux. » Je fais en secouant la tête. « Alors! Hagrid s'est procuré un nouvel Hippogriffe, qu'il a nommé Muriel – oui, moi aussi je trouve que c'est terriblement viril. Il m'a – »

« _NON, MAIS TU ME LES CASSES! Tu ne pourrais pas ENFIN me lâcher que j'aille rejoindre les étendues de terre dehors? Bordel, j'ai envie de CHIIIER!_ » Continue de chialer la chouette. Et ces paroles sont si belles et intéressantes que j'ai décidé d'intervenir

« Excusez-moi deux minutes, je reprends après. » Je fais à mes amis, avant de me tourner vers la demoiselle à côté de moi. « Lavande? »

« Elle est toute belle ma… oh, bonjour Harry! » Je crois que je l'aie déstabilisé en la coupant dans son monologue. Rien à foutre.

« Je crois, non en fait je suis _sûr, _que ta chouette aimerait pouvoir s'envoler quelque chose comme… _maintenant_. » J'explique rapidement, me disant qu'elle va au moins lâcher la chouette pour qu'elle s'envole. Mais au contraire, elle resserre sa prise sur le volatile en se tournant vers moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. J'ai même un mouvement de recul.

« C'est vrai que tu peux entendre les animaux parler! » Fait-elle, de l'admiration plein la voix. « J'imagine que tu entendais ce que ma belle Gisèle disait? Tu veux bien me le répéter? » Continue-t-elle des étoiles plein la voix, alors que je soupire de désespoir.

« _Abruti de mâle! Il n'aurait pas pu la courtiser après que je me sois envolé!? _»

« Hé! Calme toi, satané tas de plumes! J'essaie de t'aider présentement là! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle diiiiiit? »

« _Oh! Tu es l'humain qui parle aux animaux! Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends? Dis-lui de me lâcher!_ »

« Je suis très peu enclin à accepter ta requête » Je lui réponds, croisant les bras sur la poitrine, mimant de bouder.

« _Allez, ne sois pas vache! S'il te plaît?_ »

« Ok. Lavande, faudrait vraiment que tu lâches heu… mmh… Gisèle? »

« Oui, c'est ça, Gisèle! Ça lui fait bien tu ne trouves pas? Elle… » Ok, je coupe le reste des paroles, j'en aie rien à faire de Gisèle. Je veux juste qu'elle s'envole avant que Lavande fasse un scandale – car elle va en faire un.

« Lavande, Lavande s'il te plaît, lâche Gisèle. Lâche-la avant qu'elle ne… trop tard, elle vient de le faire dans ta soupe. » Je soupire avant de frotter mes yeux d'une main.

« AAAaaaah!!! Elle vient de… de… »

« Chier? » Propose Blaise, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Euuuuurrkk! » Elle lâche enfin Gisèle qui s'envole joyeusement. « C'est… répugnant! Je la nourrie, la cajole, et elle… dans ma soupe! »

« Je t'avais averti, tu ne voulais rien entendre. » Fais-je en haussant les épaules.

« Mais je ne croyais pas qu'elle pourrait aller jusque-là! Beurk! Elle est dégoûtante! »

« Mmh, Lavande, je crois que tu as de la merde dans les cheveux, je crois… » Commente Ron, avec un air sérieux. Déjà qu'il a cet air… bizarre dans le regard, quand il est sérieux, c'est un peu flippant. Dans tous les cas, Lavande blanchit, se lève et part en courant, criant et gesticulant.

À ce moment, on se met tous à rigoler. Tous sauf Ron, qui se contente de sourire avant de regarder la soupe de Lavande, puis la sienne. Il hausse finalement les épaules, pousse son bol de soupe, et commence à remplir son assiette.

Sincèrement, le voir faire m'a coupé l'envie de rire. Je ne ris plus, d'ailleurs. Si ce n'avait pas été du sort de Voldemort… il serait présentement écroulé sur la table, les larmes débordant des yeux, tentant d'articuler qu'il a terriblement mal au ventre et aux joues, sans toutefois être capable de cesser de rire. Et quand tout le monde aura repris un tant soit peu leur sérieux, il aurait encore eu des fous rires pendant qu'il aurait mangé…

« Aww, tu commences à devenir mélancolique. » Murmura Draco dans mon oreille après avoir entouré le haut de mes épaules de ses bras.

« Un peu, mais ça va passer rapidement. » Je réplique à mon petit ami en souriant, tout en l'empoignant par la taille pour le rapprocher de moi.

« Je le souhaite, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être mélancolique moi aussi. » Souffle-t-il avant que je l'embrasse en souriant.

C'est con à dire, mais putain que j'aime ça. J'aime le fait que quand je ne vais pas, Draco ne va pas bien. Que quand lui est heureux comme tout, je le suis aussi.

Ce qui est encore plus con, c'est que je me dis qu'on est super chou. Ou peut-être que c'est juste gay?

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui est excellent pour relaxer? Une bonne douche. Et qu'est-ce qui apaise les maux de tête, ainsi que l'esprit? Le fait de savoir qu'il n'y a _aucune_ foutue bestiole qui parlera jusqu'à ce que je sorte de mes appartements! Draco et moi avons jeté quelques sortilèges pour s'en assurer.

Alors, voilà, je vais passer une fin de soirée calme, loin de tous les animaux, seul avec mon amoureux. J'ai bien proposé que ça reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'antidote soit fait, mais, naturellement, je n'ai que de mauvaises idées et blablabla! J'en veux un peu à Draco de ne pas m'avoir plus supporté, mais bon… je peux comprendre le fait qu'être enfermé pendant quelques mois dans le corps d'un lionceau ne lui a pas été profitable, et qu'il souhaite reprendre le temps perdu.

Après avoir fermé les robinets, je sors de la douche et attrape ma serviette. Je m'essuie lentement à la manière moldue, appréciant la texture douce sur ma peau. Oui, ce soir, j'apprécie la moindre petite chose. Je sais que les jours prochains vont être éreintants, alors je me dis que je suis aussi bien d'apprécier tout le plus possible!

Et là, ce qui me tente le plus… c'est bien Draco. Je sais qu'il m'attend dans le salon. Lançant ma serviette dans le panier, j'agrippe mon caleçon bleu nuit que j'enfile rapidement avant de sortir. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'enfiler plus de vêtements… héhé.

Je repère mon blondinet, installé sur le ventre et les jambes remontées dans les airs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Je demande doucement en me couchant à moitié sur lui, la tête passant au-dessus de son épaule pour voir.

« Le squelette de mon livre » Me répond-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Livre de? » Je continue de l'interroger, curieux.

« Je raconte mon aventure en tant que lionceau, comment je me suis transformé, comment j'ai repris ma forme habituelle et toute notre histoire. » Fait-il, ses yeux bleus gris brillants d'une belle lueur argentée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire autant.

« T'es adorable, tu savais? J'ai bien l'impression que d'avoir vécu dans la peau d'un lionceau t'a ramolli bébé. » Je dis doucement en rigolant.

« Pff, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi! » Rétorque-t-il, mais je sais qu'il sait que je sais que cette aventure l'a _vraiment_ ramolli.

« Mais oui, mais oui. » Je fais en m'enlevant de sur lui. « Alors, tu as envie de venir faire un tour dans notre chambre? » Je suggère alors qu'il range ses affaires.

« Oh, est-ce que tu serais en train de me faire du rentre-dedans, Harry? » Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

« Non, là, je te fais une proposition. Tout à l'heure, je vais te faire du rentre-dedans » Lui dis-je en me levant lentement, mon regard ancré au sien.

« Dans ce cas-là, j'accepte ta proposition » Souffle-t-il alors que je suis à quelques centimètres de lui.

Et quelques secondes après, on s'embrasse langoureusement. J'aime ça, j'ai toujours aimé ça. Je vais _toujours_ aimer ça.

Je décide de reculer, nous entraînant lentement vers la chambre. Je soupire déjà, alors que je sens les mains froides de Draco se promener sur mon dos et mon ventre dénudé. Arrivé dans la pièce, je bascule rapidement sur le lit, Draco par-dessus moi.

« Maintenant qu'on est dans la chambre, tu comptes me faire du rentre-dedans? » Me chuchote mon blond à l'oreille, de la voix merveilleusement chaude qu'il prend toujours lorsqu'il commence à être excité.

« J'y compte assez, oui, », je réponds d'une voix semblable, juste avant de retourner nos positions.

Il rit doucement, puis nos lèvres se joignent une nouvelle fois. Ma main glisse paresseusement sous son chandail, puis elle remonte de sa même paresse sur son ventre plat et finement musclé, ensuite sur ses pectoraux. Je me sépare de ses lèvres pour lui ôter son t-shirt, il m'aide en relevant les bras. Je lance le tissu un peu plus loin, et les mains de Draco trouvent leur place dans mes cheveux, et il m'approche de lui d'un même mouvement. Je me permets un petit sourire, alors qu'il se cambre tandis que mes mains baladeuses redescendent le long de son corps dont la température a certainement monté depuis quelques minutes. Comme la température du mien, d'ailleurs…

Lorsque mes mains atteignent leur destination, c'est-à-dire sa ceinture, j'entends un délicieux gémissement s'étouffer entre nos lèvres. J'en deviens plus passionnel, et mes mains se dépêchèrent à détacher et déboutonner la ceinture, puis le pantalon de Draco. Mes mains plongèrent pour délivrer les parties intimes de mon blondinet. Il gémit encore, et je plonge ma tête dans son cou, embrassant sa peau, descendant en même temps que mes dix doigts qui tiennent ses derniers vêtements.

J'adore les bruits qu'il émet…

Bientôt, il est nu, et mon souffle frappe contre sa verge tendue. Son regard est d'un gris orageux, parsemé de tâches bleues métalliques, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'en plus de ce regard, il se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Doucement, mes lèvres engloutissent le haut de son gland. Je le suce doucement et il geint, sans toutefois détacher son regard du mien. Je grogne, qui est-ce qui procure plus de plaisir à qui? Il est tellement indécent et excitant, et même si c'est moi qui suis entre ses jambes, j'ai presque l'impression que c'est moi qui éprouve le plus de satisfaction…

Après un moment, je laisse le pénis de Dray en plan et je monte lentement sur son corps, mes yeux fixant les siens, à moitié fermés. Arrivé à la hauteur de son visage, je ferme les yeux et capture sensuellement sa bouche. Ma langue glisse sur ses lèvres, il sort la sienne et elle vient jouer avec la mienne. Les mains de Draco attrape mon caleçon et je les aide à ôter cette dernière barrière.

Nos visages s'éloignent un peu, alors que j'entends mon Slytherin lancer mon caleçon. Nos regards se croisent encore, et puis il sourit.

« Et le rentre-dedans? » Murmure-t-il avec amusement, mais aussi d'un ton rauque. Naturellement, un frisson part de ma colonne et finit au bout de mes orteils. Je ne réponds pas, ne lui faisant qu'un sourire digne de promesses merveilleuses, avant d'attraper ses hanches. Lui, il prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« _Contracepto_. » Je souffle contre ses lèvres. Une sensation froide entoure mon sexe, me procurant un nouveau frisson. J'embrasse doucement Draco, et nous gémissons tous les deux alors que je commence mon ascension dans son corps chaud. Je me retire presque immédiatement, et il grogne de frustration. Je ris presque silencieusement, l'embrasse à nouveau puis reviens à l'intérieur de lui en soupirant.

Mon manège continue quelques minutes, puis mes mouvements sont plus rapides, je le taquine moins. J'ai le désir qui déferle dans mes veines, autant que le plaisir. Draco soupire, geint, grogne, gémit, fait tous les temps avec moi. La sueur colle à nos peaux, nous avons chaud, mais j'accélère encore un peu, Dray se cambre contre moi.

« Ha - Harry… » Soupire-t-il d'une voix si délicieuse que j'en gémis fortement. Je bouge d'avant d'arrière, les mains de Draco me brûlent presque alors qu'elle voyage sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes m'électrisent.

Et après un coup plus fort, après un cri plus profond, je viens en lui et il me suit quelques instants plus tard. Il râle d'une manière délectable, comme à chaque fois. Je soupire de satisfaction avant de me retirer avec paresse, puis je me laisse tomber juste à côté de mon petit ami. Malgré la chaleur, il se colle tout contre moi, et toujours malgré la chaleur, je tente de le rapprocher le plus possible de moi.

« Et… et le rentre-dedans? » Je murmure en souriant.

« Putain… » Répond-il simplement en me rendant mon sourire.

« Je t'aime » Poursuivis-je en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

À cette rencontre, mon cœur bat un peu plus fort, comme à chaque fois qu'il me le dit.

Malgré le merdier qui m'est tombé sur la tête ce matin, mon cœur bat joyeusement, mon corps se repose, repus et je suis tout simplement heureux, avec le garçon que j'aime.

* * *

Fin du chapitre

* * *

**Notee de l'auteur:** Voilà le premier chapitre! Il est venu rapidement, mais je ne crois pas que la suite sera aussi rapide... je sais que c'est pas sympa ne pas avoir de date fixe, mais je n'aie pas vraiment le choix de marcher comme ça.

Sinon, comme vous voyez, on replonge dans le style du Lionceau! Je suis contente de mon premier chapitre, je l'aime! Hihi. Je crois bien avoir repris de la graine, et je crois que je suis bien partit pour vous offrir une suite digne du Lionceau. Vous pouvez m'en donner des nouvelles par review ahah!

Finalement, je tiens à dire un GROS merci à mon Bêta, Jem! Il a fait un formidable boulot, et je suis franchement ravie de l'avoir en tant qu'équipier! De plus, c'est super, on vit tout les deux au Québec, alors on peut facilement discuter hihi! Enfin, MERCI Jem!

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt (je vais faire de mon mieux hihi!), et n'oubliez pas, les reviews fait mon chèque de paie loL!


End file.
